A preferred after
by amyyh
Summary: my personal opinion on how the Sian and Sophie storyline should have been after that day of the 'wedding'. Contains minor swear words
1. Chapter 1

As the still young, but now nineteen year old Sian jumped off the bus, bag swung over her shoulder, she couldn't really believe that she was doing this. "I am going to have to pinch myself, I can't believe I've come back here, especially since it's been so long" she let at a long sigh as her heart was pounding in her mouth. After she had pinched herself she let out a slight groan "Well that means I'm not dreaming then" _She huffed._.. She still wasn't sure whether she really wanted to face her ex-girlfriend Sophie but as she had broken up with her most recent girlfriend, Lucy, the blonde decided she wanted to get back out of Southport and revisit her past, in Weatherfeild, back in the place that she knew so well three years ago. She reckoned she would have been forgotten by everyone but as the blonde looked around she was instantly reminded of all the good but also all the bad times she had on this well-known street. Everyone knew each other here, everyone knew each other's gossip and what was going on in their lives. "Well everyone around here seems to be getting on perfectly fine without me" Sian joked to herself, even though she was upset inside. As she looked around at all the places she once felt like a family too, felt nothing more than a memory, a place she was no longer part of. Till this day Sian and Sophie hadn't spoken. Sophie had deleted everything she knew of Sian and removed her from every social networking site. This meant that Sian wasn't sure how Sophie would be, a lot has changed. "Come on Sian pull yourself together woman" she sniffed wiping away her tears.

As she perched herself up against the wall behind her, she began remembering everything, every memory came flooding back. She remembered the Rovers, the factory and the building site where she and Sophie had once shared one of their first kisses. She then turned around to see the Webster's house, still looking exactly the same. "Oh Sal you could have done something about them curtains" she said letting out a weak laugh, wondering whether if the curtains hadn't changed since, then Sophie wouldn't have either. The blonde then remembered that awful day after the non-existent wedding that her and Sophie were going to go through with but unfortunately started with Sophie unable to say her vows in front of God, Sian then running out of the wedding not wanting any of it too be true, going back to the Webster's house where Sian did give Sophie another chance but then Sophie just as good as admitted that she had cheated on her with Amber. The young blonde let out a deep sigh as she relived that day. "That Amber... the cow! She ruined everything!" Sian's fists began to clench as tears rolled down her face remembering driving away with her mum, leaving behind everything she knew. "Fuck this I can't do this! I knew that I have come back too soon"

As she went to go and head back to the bus stop, she jumped and turned back around as she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Sian?. Sian! Is that you?" Sian wiped away her still flowing tears away with her sleeve. "Oh hi Rosie" She said looking down, shuffling her feet around uncomfortably. "You alright babe, no one told me you were coming back" Rosie said smiling at the crying blonde. Sian didn't know what to do with herself, it had been so long, and she wasn't sure what to say to Rosie, even though she practically lived with her way back when. Sian glanced up from her feet to see a new born baby asleep in the pram Rosie was rocking. "She's beautiful" Sian said trying her best to give a smile. "Thanks" she paused. "So how come your back" Rosie asked confused "no one knows I'm here Rosie, well no one since you. Actually I was just about to go" she said pointing back at the bus stop. "Don't be daft! You've come all this way, haven't you?" Rosie said "Yeah" breathed Sian. "Well then! Come on, come in for a brew at least. Don't worry Sophie, Mum and Dad are all the pub. I'm just bringing this little one back away from all that noise" Rosie wanted to catch back up with Sian. "Okay then" Sian said after a small hesitation as she glanced over at the pub. "Seriously, don't worry, they will there for ages yet" Rosie smiled convincingly.

As Sian and Rosie got through the door of the Webster's even more memories came flooding back to the young blonde. Sian had spent three whole years of her life here. "I don't think I can do this Rosie" mumbled Sian as she sat down slowly on the sofa to lean forwards, putting her head in her hands. She still hadn't decided whether this was the best thing but she knew Rosie well enough to know that she wouldn't let her just up and leave. "What do you mean babe" Rosie said with a confused voice as she placed her new born baby down in her cot. Sian turned round to look at Rosie, stroking her baby's head. "Oh it doesn't matter... I- I – I just don't know if I should be doing this, being back here" Sian began to cry again. "Aww Sian its okay, don't cry babe!" Rosie said sympathetically, wrapping her arms around the young blonde. "I'm alright Rosie" Sian sniffed as Rosie put down their coffees on the table in front of her. "Thanks" Sian said looking up at the girl. "It's okay, I'm here for you" Rosie said plonking herself back on the sofa next to her. "Oh my god Rosie! I totally forgot to ask you! Is she your baby? What's she called? You still with Jason?" Sian rambled on as she perked up a bit by asking all these questions about the baby. Rosie laughed "god bless you Sian, its okay! Yes of course she's my baby, who else's would she be?" Rosie giggled as Sian bit her lip as she hadn't realised she had asked that question. "And she's called Bella and yes I am still with Jason!" Rosie laughed as she flashed Sian her wedding ring also. "Omg you're married too! Congratulations babe!" unable to not leap towards the startled Webster sister to give her a big hug. As Sian calmed back down she sighed as she studied the ring, really wishing she could have been there. "Yeah! Thank you babe, I really wish you could have been their too" Rosie said quietly as she saw the blondes sadness in her eyes.

"But mum!" another all too familiar voice shouted. "No Sophie! Now stop asking" Sally shouted back at her youngest daughter as she slammed the door behind her. Sian shot up. "Oh shit shit shit" Sian whispered dragging her fingers through her hair but stood frozen to the floor." But please mum! I really need it" Sophie exclaimed. She had wanted this beautiful top she saw in town but it was way too expensive. "No Sophie! Now please st- "Sally stopped in her tracks, staring at the blonde standing before her. "Um you alright mum" unknown to Sophie that the blonde was stood in her living room. "Sian?" Sally said confused as to what she was doing here. "WHAT!" Sophie turned around to the blonde stood there with a weak smile. "Hi Sal...Soph" Sian said trying to avoid all eye contact from the women stood in front of her. "And what are **you **doing here?" Sophie stared folding her arms across her chest. "Oh pack it in will you Soph" Rosie muttered. "NO! I want to know why **she **is here, now! Because she is three years too late!" Sophie shouted in Sian's face. Sian stood back and wiped her face as Sophie had gotten spit in the blondes' eye. "Look Sophie" Sian breathed trying to stay calm in front of the very clearly pissed off girl. "I know you are cross with me, with me coming back like this out of the blue, I should have said" Sian said almost unapologetically as the brunette had gotten spit in her eye. "Well you needn't have bothered! I don't want you here Sian! Now get out!" Sophie shouted as tears started to form in her eyes. Rosie ushered her mum over to her so the girls could 'talk'. "Sophie come on babe, sit down and just talk to her for crying out loud, she's come all this way... well... for you I'm presuming" Rosie explained whilst giving Sian a questionable look as she wasn't sure if Sophie was actually the reason why she was back. "She's right Soph" Sian nodded slightly. "It's SophIE to you, not Soph... only people who **love me **can call me that" Sophie stabbed back at the blonde as she tried to fight back her tears falling down her face. "I did love you Sophie, I always did love you" Sian said as she swept her hair out of her face, her eyes all bloodshot from the crying. Sophie didn't say anything. She didn't want to say anything she was so angry at her, so much that whatever she said to her would have just angered her even more. Sian sighed and said "Well I didn't exactly think you would be jumping up and down to see me but I thought I would at least get some kind of response" the brunette remained silent. "Well okay then. I didn't want to do this but you've given me no choice" the blonde stood up and took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down her number and where she was living. "Here you go. I'm staying in a little bnb just outside of Weatherfeild. So if you change your mind then let me know...but if you haven't seen me in the next three days then I will have gone back to Southport, just so you know" the blonde walked towards the door, sighed at the back of Sophie's head staring at the piece of paper, looked over towards the kitchen, gave a weak smile to Rosie and Sally. Rosie mouthed "it'll be okay, I'll bring her round" Sian giving her an unconvinced smile. "See you soon Sian, it was nice seeing you" Also mouthing the word "Sorry". Sian took a last look at Sophie and headed straight for the door, letting out a huge groan as the door closed behind her. "As if that could have gotten any worse" She felt like slumping against the wall but thought that whilst she was here she would go over to the Rovers and see what else had changed round here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so far for reviews. They are really helpful for me because this is my first ever fanfic I have done, after feeling inspired after reading someone else's. So if anyone has any advice and tips on how to improve then I'll really appreciate it but please bare with me with it being my first.**

Sian was in her room at the bnb she was staying at. She sat there, feeling totally defeated on the edge of her bed, kicking her feet back and forth, wondering what she was doing here. It had been two days and Sophie still hadn't been to see her, tears couldn't help but fill up in her eyes and escape down her cheeks. She was planning on going back to Southport tomorrow and felt like she just had to accept that she and Sophie wouldn't be getting back together but reckoned that they both should at least try and be friends again.

The blonde let out a deep and heavy sigh. She missed her 'Sopheh' the eh sound coming through from her common accent. She felt terrible about how everything finished between them but she was losing all hope. Sian's thoughts came to a halt as she heard a light knock on her door.

"Sian" she noticed that voice from a mile away, it was Sophie. Her voice sounded weak, broken and quiet, almost a whisper. "Yeah... Who is it?" She gulped. Even though she recognised the voice she wanted to make sure. "It's me" Sophie sniffed. Sian stood up off her bed and traipsed over to her door and opened it slowly.

"Oh... Hey Soph… urr... I mean... Sophie" Sian stuttered remembering that she had demanded she wasn't allowed to call her Soph anymore. The pair looked at each other with blood shot eyes, both girls had their hair scraped back and had clearly both been crying. "Hi…um... can I come in?" the brunette questioned weakly.

Deep down, Sophie missed Sian too but was still angry at the girl she once adored and loved but wanted to explain everything and thought that the best way was to try and make a mends. They were sixteen when they broke up, now nineteen, Sophie especially knew she had a lot of growing up too do. Sian gulped "Sure" the blonde said looking down at her feet, unable to look at Sophie in the face through her blurred vision. "Thanks" answered the brunette. "It's okay, do you want a drink?" Sian asked whilst running her hands through her hair, whilst also giving off the impression to Sophie that she just wanted to get this over an done with. "No it's okay, I'll get out of your hair... I... ur... just think" Sophie stammered not really sure how to say anything.

"Come on Sophie, spit it out" Sian said with a raised eyebrow, wondering what the girl was trying to say. "Well um I think that… we... ur... I mean... I need to apologise" Sophie croaked. "What?" questioned Sian with a confused expression on her face. "I'm sorry okay" Sophie sighed as she stood up walking over to the girl who had ignored what she had said about the drink as she was making one anyway.

Sian was leant over the counter, her head in her hands. "Sian? I'm sorry" the brunette said again as she got closer, not sure whether to put her arm round the girl, she decided not to. Sian turned around, facing the girl. Her eyes were stinging so bad from all the crying and unable to respond to the girl.

"I – I – I'm so sorry" Sophie cried out. "I'm sorry for the other day, the way we ended, how we ended, the way I treated you, everything! You should be the one angry at **me** not the other way round but I have now realised it is just because I have missed you so much and you just came back out of nowhere... I was just filled with so much anger and sadness, I didn't know what to say... I haven't been able to get a decent relationship after you left me..." Sophie tried to explain through her scrunched up face, trying to stop her tears from running down her cheeks. "Woah, rambling!" Sian couldn't help but let out a little giggle before just staring at her blankly, unsure of what to say next.

" Well urm you did kind of deserve it Soph... I mean... Sophie... I mean... with Amber? Why did you do that to me?" Sian's fists beginning to clench again at the sound of that girl's name. "She ruined our lives Sophie!" Sian shouted to make it very clear that she despised everything to do with her. Sophie looked down at the blondes fists going white through her tight clench. "I know…but… urm you can unclench your fists… she isn't here… in fact she left only a month after you did" Sophie tried explaining to the very pissed off blonde.

"Good… the little cow… I swear if I see her around here… well let's put it this way…she won't know what's hit her" Sian almost shouted through anger punching her other hand with a clenched fist. Sophie couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "This isn't funny Sophie!" Sian said raising her voice at the brunette. "Alright, alright, sorry, calm down... And um... you can call me Soph by the way, Sophie is horrible" She giggled again.

This time Sian couldn't help but give out a little giggle too "Aww thanks how kind of you… but Soph" Sian smiled weakly as she felt happy to be able to call her Soph again, she missed that "Sophie is a lovely name". Sophie rolled her eyes as she went to take hers and Sian's drinks over to the table before plonking herself down on the sofa.

"Soph…" Sian croaked. "Yeah" Sophie said looking up and the blonde looking over at her. "How come you're here… not that I didn't want to see you because I did…Because well… I wouldn't be here if I didn't" Sian questioned sitting down beside her. "Well urm, Rosie gave me a good talking too and told me to stop being such a drama queen because well… you were kind of the best thing that ever happened to me" Sophie explained, struggling to get her words out. "Ahhh I see... that good old sister of yours… she's a gooden that one…Absolutely barking mad... but good" the blonde smiling as she sipped on her drink. Sophie couldn't help but smile at her as she took a drink herself.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sian said trying but failing to give the girl evils. Sophie let out a big laugh. "You could never do the evils could you? Never quite mastered the look" laughed the brunette. "Oi! That's not fair!" Sian gave Sophie a playful slap on the leg whilst sticking her bottom lip out. "So…" Sophie breathed as she sat back, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"So what have you been up too Sian?" Sophie asked. Sian noticed Sophie's uneasiness so sat back too "Oh nothing much really. I got a full time job back in Southport, been there over two years now as an accountant. You said before that you didn't have another relationship really after me but I on the other hand did get a new girlfriend but it was way too soon and well… it just ended really badly" Sian sighed deeply, not wanting to even think about that relationship even more than hers and Sophie's.

"Oh…I'm sorry about that Sian.. Congratulations on the job though" Sophie smiled feebly. "Don't be daft! You have nothing to be sorry for about that and thanks… have you been up too much?" Sian replied, trying to avoid the Lucy situation. "Oh nothing really" Sophie said taking another drink before putting it back down. "Well apart from going back to college and actually doing a course I enjoyed and wanted to do… except I went to a different place" Sophie continued on.

"Aw Soph! I'm so happy for you. After you removed me off Facebook and twitter… for reasons I totally understand by the way… I was never really able to see what you were getting up too, apart from random things through Laura and Chelsea. Laura and Chelsea were the girls best friends at school and college, the four shared everything between each other but once the girls broke up they all began to drift apart and went about their own separate lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello lovely people, I am so sorry that I haven't updated my fic in a while. My gran passed away a couple weeks ago, I have also had my birthday and essay after essay after essay for Uni to do so I haven't had the time to update this until now I am afraid and I didn't want to just rush through a chapter because what is the point in that? So here it is… the next chapter… I hope it was worth the wait and that you all have stayed tuned! ****J**

**Much love 3**

"So… How did it go then?" Rosie asked as Sophie got back through the door of the Webster's. "God Rosie, can you give me chance to get through the door first" Sophie then smirked at her impatient older sister. Ten minutes later Sophie had gotten changed and reapplied her makeup from all the crying. As she got back down the stairs, Rosie asked again.

"Come on Soph, how did it go? Me and Bella want to know, don't we Bells" Rosie said as she looked down at her brand new baby in her arms. "Right well… if you **must **know… it went alright… I apologised to her and we talked properly with hardly any arguing… it was nice… but I miss her sis" sighed Sophie as she leant back on the sofa "but I can't help feel a little angry at her… I was devastated when she left" Sophie dragged her fingers through her hair as she tried to not relive the memory of that day. "

Yeah… I remember… Jason had to drag you away!" unable to not feel a smirk tugging at her lips. "Yeah thanks… I totally forgot!" her voice filling out with sarcasm. "alright, alright calm down girl" Scoffed Rosie.

Sophie let out a groan "Why did Amber have do that to us? The cow… all she wanted to do was break us up! She didn't care about how I might feel? She just strolled in with her cowness and completely ruined us!" the brunette rambled on, clearly having just ignored what her big sister just said about needing to calm down.

Rosie couldn't help but let out a laugh at her sister, slumping herself down next to her but making sure she didn't too close with the fear she might get her head bitten off. "Soph… that was ages ago now… three years ago in fact! And that Amber girl has swanned off to live in Spain!" Sophie just glared back at her sister like she had just said the most stupidest thing in the world. "Why are you looking at me like that? Aren't you and Sian going to make another go of it?" Before Sophie could reply there was a knock on their door. "I don't know" Sophie stated as she turned back to her sister before dragging herself over to open the door.

"Hi Soph… wait… I can still call you that can't i?" questioned the blonde standing in front of her. "Course you can" a small smile tugging at the brunettes lips "um… do you want to come in?" asked the younger Webster sister. "Yeah please" Sian replied, also a smile beginning to form on her face.

Sophie glared at her sister who was just sat there watching tv "Rosie!" the brunette said sternly to get her sisters attention. "What?" Rosie said looking up at her younger sister staring at her. Sophie raised her eyebrows, hinting her to leave "Rosie… please… do you mind?" Sophie said with her arms folded her arms across her chest. "urgghh fine! Me and bella will be at the park, clearly we aren't wanted here" Rosie said rolling her eyes at the two girls. "Thanks Sis" a smile pulling at half of her lips. "Yeah, thanks Rosie, I'll see you later yeah" Sian said turning round to Rosie who was heading out the door. "Yeah it's fine!" the older Webster sister shouted back.

Sian turned back to Sophie. "So… how are you Sian? Aren't you like going back to Southport tomorrow? Sophie said looking down at her feet, fumbling with her fingers, not really wanting to hear that she was. She didn't want the Sian too leave again.

All she wanted to do was put the past behind her and carry on, hopefully back with Sian or at least try and be friends again. They both agreed that what Amber did was horrible for the pair of them, just walking in and destroying their lives like that, not forgetting the whole manipulating Sophie into loving her after Amber had kissed her in the club but they had also agreed that not seeing each other for all this time has given the pair some head space, as they met so young they still had a lot of growing up to do.

"Well urm… I was planning on doing Soph but I… ur I – I didn't think you would come round to see me earlier" Sian stuttered. "Have you completely lost your mind? Course I was going to come and see you… even if I hadn't had that talk from Rosie… have I really changed that much?" Sophie replied back at the stunned girl standing before her. "Well I guess not" Sian giggled, feeling a bit stupid.

"I've really missed you" Sophie took a step closer towards the blonde, wanting desperately to hold onto her hand again. Sophie looked down her Sian's hands, then back up to lock with the girl's eyes, looking stunning as ever. Sian laughed as she put out her hand. "So I was never really that good that giving you the evils but I have always been sure as hell good at reading your mind" the pair both then gave a little giggle at the cheesiness but trueness of what Sian just said.

As Sophie has grown up she has become the one that didn't really like opening up about how she is feeling, she always felt invisible when her sister was around but she was proud of who she was when she was younger but now she has some fear that whoever she lets into her life are just going to hurt her again. However, rewind three years Sian could always manage to see right through her, pulling at her heart.

"Yeah" Sophie breathed as she walked away from the offering hand. Sian quickly retracting her hand. "Soph… are you alright?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sophie nodded slowly, however avoiding eye contact with the blonde. The girls for the first time since they met felt awkward around each other and in completely unknown territory, neither girl knew how to react to each other. Sian wanted to be angry at Sophie for what happened with Amber but she also knew that she wouldn't be back there if a part of her hadn't forgiven the brunette. In no way was she prepared for how Sophie would be seeing her again, she just wanted to let the girl she once loved know that she was prepared to be forgiving and at least see if they can be friends.

After being deleted of social networks and no longer having Sophie or any of the other Webster's phone number's she reckoned that coming back would be the only way. She knew Sophie wouldn't be happy but didn't expect all the anger that came out of the girl a couple of days ago, then her coming round willing to talk, now she's gone all shifty with the blonde, like she had something to hide.

The brunette was just as confused because only two days ago her ex-lover came back to her home after three whole years of not having any kind of communication being shared between them, so her first instinct was to be angry at the girl. When Sian left she was torn up, devastated, like the only person she actually gave one about had just up and left her. She understood what she had done with Amber but she never really realised she would have ever lost Sian, until she was gone. Now three years on neither one of the girls knew what they wanted to do.

Today is the day that Sian has planned to go back to Southport. Last night after Sian asked whether Sophie was alright, the brunette left, unresponsive to the girl. This left Sian very confused but decided the best idea was to still go back to Southport. Even if that meant she wouldn't see Sophie again.

…..

"Sophie… earth to Sophie" Rosie called out to her younger sister. Sophie was spread out on the sofa at the Webster's watching classic daytime TV, ice cream in hand and a blanket wrapped around her, feeling sorry for herself. Rosie bent down next to Sophie, right up against the girl's ear. "Soph!" Rosie said almost at a whisper, enough to make the brunette jump. Sophie let out a long groan, like that of a stroppy teenager "Urggh what do you want Rosie?" Sophie said as she readjusted herself on the sofa, putting down her now empty tub of ice cream.

"What are you doing sis?" Rosie questioned as she lifted her younger sisters legs up for herself to squeeze in on the sofa next to the young brunette. Rosie always tried to look out for her young sister, they wound each other up to no end and in Rosie's younger years, she was definitely more rebellious, compared to her Cristian, god worshipping younger sister. Now they have grown up more they have tried to be nicer to each other but now Bella, Rosie's baby, and Rosie herself was now living with them, Sophie felt even more pushed out.

"I don't know **sis**, what does it look like I am doing?" Sophie said sarcastically before sitting up to take her legs off her sister to cross them and too fold her arms across her chest.

"Oh give it a rest will you Soph… your nineteen now! Not fucking twelve! Please don't take me back there, I have a baby to look after now, you know… your niece? Do you remember her? Seeming as you've not any time with her in the past couple of weeks!" Rosie said going on at her sister. Sophie rolled her eyes "Not this lecture again" Sophie dragged herself up with a groan and walked over to the kitchen where Bella was lying in her play cot. "Hey there Bells Bells, how are you today then yeahh?" Sophie said leaning down into the cot to pick up her baby niece, in her best baby like voice, a smile then formed on Rosie's face as she saw her sister holding her child. "You happy now?" Sophie said pointing at the baby, whilst glaring at her sister. "Yes perfect, now will you please stop being so stroppy! Isn't Sian going back to Southport today?" Rosie said as she stroked her baby's head in her sister's arms.

Sophie ignored Rosie's question and decided to rock the baby back at forth, whilst bouncing her up and down.

"Um Soph… You probably sh-"Rosie tried to tell her sister that she probably shouldn't bounce her up and down but before Rosie could finish her sentence Bella was sick all down Sophie's front. Rosie stood there, biting her lip with her hands over her mouth.

"Ahhh I'm so sorry Soph, I did try to tell you" Rosie couldn't help but laugh at her disgusted sister.

"Well isn't this just great!" Sophie mumbled before handing the baby over to her sister.

Sophie walked over to the sink to grab a cloth to wipe off the baby sick that was now dripping down her top.

"Well this is ruined now" Sophie groaned heavily whilst trying to scrub at her top, getting more and more frustrated.

"Will you calm down Soph, it's only a bit of baby spew" Rosie chuckled as Sophie glared at her whilst passing Bella back over to her sister. "A bit! A **bit**! That's a bit of an understatement don't you think?"

"Fine. A lot. But Soph, when will you stop being such a drama queen! You'd make a brilliant actress!"

"Oh har-har Rosie" Sophie grumbled whilst pulling her jumper off over her head making sure she didn't touch any of the sick.

"You know, you'll have a kid one day Soph, and I can tell you now, it isn't going to be rainbows and smiles everyday! Now, pass me your jumper and I'll put it in the wash for you, you know the amazing sister that I am" Rosie bragged. Even though both the girls are grown up now, with Rosie being 22 and Sophie being 19, their favourite thing to do was to still wind each other up.

"Oh and Soph" Rosie said, stopping Sophie in her tracks.

"You might want to get a shower and get changed, you stink!" Rosie said with her fingers pinching her nose whilst wafting the air with her other hand.

Sophie didn't reply, giving her sister the evils instead.

"We don't want a smelly Auntie Sophie, do we Bells?" The young mum said looking down at her baby who was giggling away to herself like she had just succeeded in a big mission.

…

Half an hour later Sophie had her shower and began to get changed before she saw her phone light up. It was Sian. Sophie had left her phone upstairs during the whole ordeal earlier so she subsequently hadn't noticed that she had five texts and two missed calls, all from Sian.

"Aw shit, she's gonna kill me" the brunette said to herself before plonking herself down on her bed. She still had her towel wrapped around her and her wet hair scraped up in a bun but she didn't care. She picked up her phone to nervously look through her texts, certain that Sian actually was going to kill her.

12:00 "_Sophie, please can we meet up? I need to see you, can we say about one? I'm going back to Southport at five. Sian x_

12:30 _"Soph, please, it's half 12, I need to know if we can meet up" S x_

12:45 _"Okay, so I am slowly starting to get the hint, you don't want to see me"_

1:00 "_Can't you at least answer me? You always have your phone on you! Sian x_

1:30 "_Right, I get it. I understand. But just so you know. I miss you."_

"Ah shit, shit, shit!" Sophie shouted as she quickly dried herself off and grabbing whatever clothes she had lying around, not bothering with her hair and make up, she just wanted to get to Sian.

"What's wrong?" Rosie called up to her sister. "It sounds like a herd of elephants up there!"

"It's Sian!" the brunette called back down whilst she was trying to make herself at least half decent.

"What about her? What's happened?" Rosie replied to her sister who was now frantically running down the stairs.

Sophie took a deep breath as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Basically right, the whole time whilst we were down here trying to sort out Bella, Sian was calling and texting me saying she wants to meet me, and that she misses me, and that she is going back to Southport at five and I can't breathe" Sophie took in a huge breath before letting it back out again. "So yeah, I've gotta go!"

"Oh wow Soph. Do you want me to drop you off?" Rosie asked her flustered sister.

"Oh my god, yes, please. That'd be great!" Sophie said as her breathing started to slow back down.

"Okay, but first –"Rosie started.

Sophie lifted her eyebrows as she was asking what's wrong.

"But first – "Rosie began to say again. "Your top is inside out" Rosie said pulling on the seam on the outside of her sister's top.

"Ahh for fucks sakeeee!" Sophie screamed before yanking her top off, pulling it the right way round and shoving it back over her head.

"Right" Rosie said laughing at the young brunette.

"This isn't a laughing matter Rosie!" Sophie grimaced.

"Alright, alright! Let's gooo!"


End file.
